Things Happen for a Reason
by life among the dead
Summary: When new kid, Mason Jones join the football team, will there be drama, fighting and romance? Find out here! (Worst summary ever, I Know) Pairings- Newt/OMC, Trella, Pawyer and Sophie/OC. Also this is a slight AU
1. Chapter 1

The locker room was noisy as always when Bella walked in. Bella has long blond hair, and brown eyes. She is the Bulldogs' Quarterback and the first girl to play football. Coach comes out of his office with a lightly tanned boy with black hair and black eyes right behind him.

"Alright, Bulldogs. Circle around me for a minute please." Coach said, the players starting to walk towards him.

"What do you need coach?" Troy asked. Troy was dark-skinned with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was one of the wide receivers with the other being Sawyer, who has short brown curly hair and green eyes.

"Bulldogs, I want you to meet your new teammate, Mason Jones." The boy who was standing next to coach waved.

"Why do we need a new teammate? All spots are taken." Sawyer said.

"About that, our linebacker Smith is moving to Tennessee and we have no other players." Coach informed.

"Oh, ok." Troy replied. Coach walked back inside to his office. The players went to their locker and started to change their football uniform and Bella went to her own locker room which the boys had made for her. Mason walked over to Troy.

"Um, hi but where's my gym locker?" Mason asked, Troy turned around to face him.

"Right there Locker 1135, right next to Newt's." Troy said, pointing to his new locker. Mason nodded and went to his locker and started changing.

"By the way, what's your name?" Mason asked across the room to Troy when he was done changing.

"Troy Dixon and this is Sawyer Higgins. We are both wide receivers." Troy pointing to the curly haired boy next to him.

"I am-" Mason started to say before he was cut off.

"Mason Jones, we know. Coach already introduced you." Troy had said. Bella walked out of her changing room and walked over to them.

"And I'm Bella Dawson, the bulldog's quarterback." Bella introduced herself.

"Hey, where's Newt?" Sawyer asked, looking around.

"Who's Newt?" Mason asked.

"Newt is our friend and teammate; he mostly sits on the bench. But he's late today because he had to go talk to his dad on the phone. " Bella explained. They then heard a whistle being blown by the coach, signaling it's time to go outside. They grabbed their helmets and went outside to the football field. When Mason got outside, he saw someone sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Newt! Come here, we have someone we want you to meet!" Bella called over to the boy who was sitting down on the bench.

The boy waved and ran over to them. Now that Mason had a closer look at the boy, his heart skipped a beat. The boy had brilliant blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey, guys, who's this?" Newt said, looking at Mason.

"Mason, this is Newt. Newt, this is Mason Jones, our new linebacker." Troy introduced.

"Hi, Mason it's nice to meet you." Newt put out his hand and Mason took it, trying to ignore his heart beating faster than it was before, shaking it gently.

"I feel the same." Mason smiled at him and they stopped shaking hands. They just stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Hey Jones. Come on, and get in position." Coach called out to him. Mason nodded and waved to Newt who waved back and went to sit on the bench.

They started playing football for a half hour before they took a break. Mason grabbed a cup and started filling it with water before drinking it.

A few minutes later, they were back on the field, playing again. When they were about to start a new round of football when Mason caught something at the corner of eyesight.

"NEWT, WATCH OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

"NEWT, WATCH OUT!" I looked up and saw a crate come flying down towards me. I screamed and braced myself for impact. I felt something push into me and I fell onto the field and I heard a crashing sound.

"You ok?" A voice said, that was oddly very close to me. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Mason lying on top of me. I nodded, and I had blushed a little when I noticed the position we were in. He must have also noticed our position because he got up a little too fast. He held out an hand and he pulled me to his feet.

"Hey, Newt. You ok?" Troy asked when he and the other football players ran over to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Mason." I looked at Mason and smiled.

"But I have one question- where did that crate come from?" Mason asked.

"We...don't know." Sawyer shrugged, with the others looking confused.

"Alright, I think we should call it a day. Get changed and go home." Coach said, walking away. Soon, all the football players started to walk into the locker room and change into the clothes they were wearing before. I went into the locker room after a few minutes and saw that Mason has the locker that was right next to mine.

When I had saw him looking at me before Bella called me over to them, I swear my heartbeat was going twice the speed than it was before. I don't know why it did that.

I went over to my locker and started to change my clothes. When I finished changing, I looked around and saw that everyone has already left. I sighed and sat down on the bench.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I took it out and saw it was a text from my mom.

 _'Newt, are you done with practice?'_

I replied back saying, _'Yeah.'_

My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

 _'You have to come home now, your father wants to talk to you about something important and I don't know what he wants to talk about. So hurry home alright?'_

I felt a wave of fear come over me at what my father wanted to talk about. There was a reason why I felt fear. My father abuses me almost every other day for no reason. I get bruises from the beatings and I didn't want anyone to find out about this, so I put on makeup and other stuff over my bruises to hide it.

I got up from the bench, grabbed my bag and started to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason POV

I walked into my home and my dog, Sunny, a Golden Retriever, came and jumped on me, starting to lick my face.

"Sunny, stop. That tickles." I said, giggling while trying to get Sunny to stop licking me. I managed to stop Sunny after a few minutes.

"Mason, are you home?" Mom called from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, mom. What's for dinner?" I replied back, then she came through the kitchen door.

"I'm making pasta, go get changed and set the dining room table. Annaleise is in her room, doing her homework, and remind her to come downstairs for dinner." I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I changed into a black shirt with a skeleton on it and gray sweatpants. I left my room and went down the hallway to Annaleise's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" A voice called. I opened the door to see Annaleise laying on the bed, with books and papers spread around on the bed. She has curly brown hair that goes down to her midback, light brown eyes,has extremely pale skin and is very skinny. She turned her head to look at me and turned back to her homework.

"Mom says it's time for dinner and you need to come downstairs." I told her but she didn't seem to be listening to anything I was saying.

"Annaleise, did you hear what I had just said? Mom says-"

"'It's time for dinner.' I know, I'll be down in a minute and I am almost finished with my homework anyways."

I went into the dining room after leaving her room and starting to put the plates, cups, forks and spoons on the table. Mom came into the dining room and set the pot of pasta in the middle of the table and sat down. I sat down in my seat and started to put pasta on my plate but mom slapped my hand with the wooden spoon.

"You know the rules. We don't eat until everyone's at the table." She scolded. I sighed and turned around in my chair.

"ANNALEISE! COME DOWN HERE, NOW! I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled. I turned around back to the table and I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I then felt someone slap me hard on the back of my head. I yelped and turned to see Annaleise there.

"What was that for?" I asked while holding the back of the head with one hand and glaring at her. Annaleise sat down and started to put food on her plate.

"You know why. You were screaming at me." She replied before taking a bite of pasta.

I just pouted and started getting the pasta on my plate. After a few minutes, I finished my food. I got up and put my dish in the sink.

"I'm done with my food, can I go now?" Annaleise asked. Mom and I looked at her plate.

"Annaleise, you're not finished with your food. It looks like you've only eaten a few bites. Eat that whole plate of food and you can go." Mom said. Annaleise looked like she was ready to protest but mom stopped her with a look and Annaleise started eating her food again. I patted her on the back before heading upstairs and into my room.

I laid down on my bed and I was starting to feel a bit sleepy. I just lay there thinking before I started thinking about Newt. I like him when I first saw him and I know I will eventually fall in love with him if I am not already.

After a few minutes, I fell asleep and saw darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Newt woke up screaming because of his nightmare. He hoped no one had heard his screaming. Newt looked at his clock on his bedside table to see that it was 4 A.M. He tried to get up but when he put weight on his left arm, he felt a jolt of pain. Newt winced and put his weight on his right arm instead and got up to go to the bathroom.

Newt took a shower and when he was done, he saw himself in the mirror. His whole torso was covered with dark purple and black bruises and he also saw one on his left arm that looked sickly green.

'I would have to wear a long sleeve today, I guess.' Newt thought before going into his room and changed into a long sleeved red polo and black pants with red sneakers. He took his backpack and went into the kitchen to get a pop tart before heading out the door.

Newt started walking to school which was a five minute walk. He started thinking about when and how the abuse started.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Mom, can we go to the museum? Please, please with a cherry on top?" A six year old Newt asked his mother when they were in the kitchen. She chuckled at his enthusiasm._

 _"Sure, we can go but ask your sister if she wants to go. Okay?" Newt nodded,excitedly and started looking for his sister._

 _"Emily! Emily! Where are you?!" Newt called for his sister._

 _"In the living room, Newt." Newt ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch where a seven year old blond girl with brown eyes is sitting, watching Spongebob Squarepants._

 _"What do you want Newt?" Emily asked, not taking her eyes off the television._

 _"Wanna go to the museum with mom and me? Please, please say yes." Newt begged her. Emily seemed to be thinking it over in her mind and then she nodded after a moment._

 _"Sure, I'll go with you." Newt started dancing happily and whooping with Emily giggling at his dance._

 _"Mom! Mom! Can we go now please?!" Newt ran into the kitchen and started hopping up and down._

 _"Put your shoes on and then we can go."_

 _"Okay mom." He ran to his room and put on his Marvel theme sneakers. He then went back downstairs and waited at the front door for his mother and sister. He sighed and started pacing back and forth, already bored. He was about to call out for them, but they already had come to the front door before he could._

 _Newt opened the door and all but sprinted to the car. He opened the backdoor, when his mother had unlocked all the doors, and put his seatbelt on when he sat down, with Emily following._

 _"Everyone, buckled in?" Newt and Emily nodded and their mom started the car and started driving towards the museum. They were just going through a green light a few blocks away from their house when a truck driver ran through the red light hitting their car._

 _Newt and his mother were badly injured but Emily didn't survive the crash. They held her funeral a few days later._

 ** _*Time skip to Nine year Old Newt*_**

 _"It was your fault that Emily died, and now you have to be punished for it." Newt's father said, darkly before starting to punch Newt in the gut several times, very hard. Newt was crying and pleading for him to stop but his father ignored him and continued to beat him._

 _And that is when Newt's abuse started._

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

Newt looked up to see he was almost at school. He started to think about Mason and started getting butterflies in his stomach for some reason and he doesn't understand why.

'Why am I feeling this way around Mason? He is a male! You can't have feelings for another person of the same gender.' Newt thought to himself. After that, he started to run the rest of the way to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt POV

I was panting by the time I got to my regular locker. I put my math and science books in my bag before closing my locker. I started to walk towards my math class. but I bumped into someone and we both fell down. When I sat up, I saw it was a lightly tanned girl who has brown eyes and straight light brown hair. She is wearing a shirt that says 'Oh You Mad Cause I'm Stylin' On You', ripped jeans and Nike sneakers.

She got up and says, "Hey, can you watch where you are going?! I mean, seriously." I got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Honest." I put my hands up as a sign of surrender. The girl just glared at me for a second before smiling and nodding.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. So, my name is Cameron Stewart but you can call me Crash. What's yours?"

"Oh, um, my name is Newt. Are you new here? Because I have never seen you here before." I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Also my stepsister, Bella Dawson, goes to school here." Crash said, simply.

"Wait, Bella? Bella is your stepsister? Wow, I never really knew that." I said, shocked. She nodded. The bell rang then and other people started heading to class.

"I've gotta go to class or else I'll be late. See ya, Newt." Crash then ran towards class. Newt blinked before heading to his math class.

* * *

Mason POV

I was at my locker when the bell rang. I took out my math book before closing the locker door and heading to math class, which was room 210.

I arrived at the room and sat down in a seat near the window. I started daydreaming about Newt. I 'dreamed that I was holding him tight against my chest before leaning in...

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I was interrupted by a familiar voice. I looked up and saw it was Newt, who was gesturing to the desk next to mine. He was standing there like he was nervous.

"Sure, that's fine with me." I nodded, smiling at him. Newt smiled a little (which is very cute) in response before sitting down.

We sat there for a few moments awkwardly, not knowing what to say. An adult came into the room and sat down at the desk in the front of the room. I'm guessing that's our math teacher.

"Hello, students, I'm Ms. Cole and I will be your math teacher for the whole year." She introduced. The door opened and a tanned-skin, hazel-eyed boy with long brown hair that goes down to his shoulders. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black Timberland boots, along with a red and black striped hoodie.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." The boy said, apologetically.

"It's okay, just sit behind Newt." Ms. Cole informed, pointing to Newt. The boy nodded and went to sit behind Newt.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I am going to take attendance and raise your hand and say 'here' when your name is called." Ms. Cole opened the folder she was holding to take attendance.

She starts to call names and students said here when their name was called.

"Carson Abadeer?"

"Here!" The boy behind Newt called out.

Eventually, everyone's name was called and she put the folder away.

"Ok, we are going to start with the slope intercept, so take out graph paper and start working on these problems." Ms. Cole said before writing equations on the board.

"Hey, do you have graph paper I could have?" Carson asked Newt, poking him on his forearm. Newt had flinched in pain or surprise, I couldn't tell and I made a mental note to ask him later about that. Newt nodded before handing him graph paper.

"Thanks, man. You're Newt, right?" He asked.

"Yeah and your name is Carson, am I right?" Newt asked, with Carson nodding.

"Yeah, but call me Car."

"Car? Nice nickname." I commented, Car looked at me after I said that.

"Thanks, who are you?" Car asked.

"My name is Mason Jones." I introduced myself.

"Mason! Newt! Carson! No talking and finish your work." Ms. Cole chided us. We mumbled our apologies before starting to work on the problems.

* * *

 **Well, here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to upload it but schoolwork got in my way and my mom has a bit of a serious illness, so I'm a bit stressed right now.**

 **And two new characters appeared.**

 **Carson 'Car' Abadeer (** **immahater123)**

 **Cameron 'Crash' Stewart (** **TheLegendofCrash)**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and the students started packing up their stuff. Mason turned to Car as they started walking out the door. "Hey, are you going to join us for football practice?"

Car nodded. "Yeah but I'll do more than watch. I'm signing up to play." Newt looked surprised. "Yeah? Hope you'll make the team. I'm rooting for you."

"Hey, aren't you on the team?" Car asked. Newt only shrugged. "Technically, I am but I usually sit on the sidelines."

Mason puts his arm around his shoulder. "Maybe you'll get to play today." Newt chuckled wryly, obviously not believing him.

Someone then bumped into Newt and he went crashing to the ground. The person who bumped into him turned around and cried out in disbelief, "Oh, come on. Not again!"

Car held out his hand for Newt to take. "You okay, Newt?" Newt nodded before standing up and turning to the person who bumped into him. "So is this why you are nicknamed Crash?"

The girl, 'Crash,' only chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Newt. I hope this isn't going to become a regular thing." Newt hummed in agreement before introducing the other two beside him. "Crash, this is Mason and this is Carson but we call him, Car. Guys, this is Cameron Stewart, AKA Crash."

They greeted each other before they heard the warning two minute bell. Crash waved, "Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get to room 162, Global History."

Mason gave her a confused look before pointing behind him. "Yeah, you're heading in the wrong direction. Global History is at the other side of the school."

"What? I'm not going to get there in time." Crash said.

"Hey, don't worry. The three of us also have the same class, we'll take a shortcut." Newt reassured her. "But if we want to get there, we have to leave now and we're going to have to run very fast."

The other three students nodded before they started running to Global History. They managed to arrive at the classroom right as the bell rang. They were panting as they sat down. Newt breathed out, "Whoa, that was exhausting. Let's try not to do that again."

"Agreed." Car, Mason and Crash said in unison.

 **A few hours later, football field**

Coach blew the whistle and said, "Alright, bulldogs, gather around. We have two new kids who want to become a football player. We are going to have them try out. These are your new teammates, Cameron Stewart and Carson Abadeer." He turned to the two teens behind him. "Would you like to say anything about yourselves?"

Cameron stepped forward. "As you already know I'm Cameron but call me Crash. I am also Bella's step-sister. Oh, hi Bella." She waved at the blonde haired quarterback. Bella smiled and waved back. "Hey sis. You ready for today?" Crash grinned in response.

Car also stepped forward. "I'm Carson but call me by my nickname, Car. I want to be a wide receiver for the team." Sawyer walked up to him and held out his hand. "Hello, Car. Good luck on becoming wide receiver."

"I won't need luck. I got skills." Car winked at him as they shook hands.

For the next hour, they've been running drills. When practice was over, they went to coach to see if the new kids got on the team. Coach announced, "Congratulations, Car and Crash. You both are on the team. Crash, you're field position will be linebacker. Car, you're going to be wide receiver."

Car cheered, "Oh yeah! I'm a wide receiver." Mason and Newt patted him on the shoulder and said, "Congrats, dude."

Car turned to Crash and high-fived her. The whole team congratulated them as they started walking into the locket room. After they changed, everyone but two people went home. The two people left behind were Mason and Newt.

"Hey, Newt. Want to come to my house? We could hang out and play video games. Mason said, a bit nervously. Newt nodded. "Sure, I have nothing else to do."

"Cool, let's go." When they went outside, they crossed the field. But while they were crossing the field, Mason saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned towards the bleachers and he was surprised to see his little sister sitting there, doing her homework. He yelled at her to get her attention, "Hey, Annaleise! What are you doing here?" Annaleise looked up while Newt jumped in surprise. Newt turned around when he saw me turned towards the bleachers.

Annaleise put her books in her schoolbag before standing up and walking over to them. Mason asked again, "Annaleise, what were you doing here?"

"Because I wanted to walk home with you." She said quietly. Mason sighed at her quietness before introducing them. "Newt, this is my baby sister, Annaleise. Annaleise, this is Newt, he's coming over for today." Newt waved at her and smiled. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you."

Annaleise gave him a small smile before starting to walk off. Newt looked at her, confusedly and turned his head to Mason. "Sorry about that. She can be very, very shy around others." The blond nodded in understanding before following Annaleise with Mason right behind him.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit overdue. But I'm going to try to update when I can with schoolwork, homework and exams. But for now, live and love life.**

 **BTW, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's!**


End file.
